The invention relates to a means of mounting and adjusting two tubes which can slide inside one another.
When constructing playground equipment comprising a frame of metal rods or tubes, each metal tube is normally secured to a base in order to provide a stable and safe item of playground equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,950 discloses an example of such an item of equipment comprising three posts which at their bottom are provided with feet being secured to the base.
This construction does not permit immediate adjusting or setting and therefore requires a carefully erected base. Add to this that problems may occur in the event that the foundation subsides or the posts deform which will require the adjusting of one or more of the posts at the base. Any such adjustment will have to be performed by adjusting the actual attachment to the base.
It is the object of the invention to facilitate the installation of the playground equipment as well as the adjustment of the supporting metal tubes, and this is obtained according to the invention when the interior of the tubes is provided with inwardly projecting grooves in which a wedge is fitted having a cross sectional shape which causes the diameter of the interior tube to expand once the wedge is tightened outwards towards the outer tube for assembly of the tubes.
By configuring the interior tube so that it is an expansion body, it becomes possible in this simple manner to tighten this body from without in order to secure the outer tube in a manner which permits adjustment even after instalment of the playground equipment.
This permits expansion to be obtained from without by means of bolts or the like so as to obtain a relative displacement of the telescopic tubes in relation to each other.
Since each groove in the interior tube is configured in the tube wall by some kind of folding, the tube will form an expansion body which will expand upon tightening of the wedges, and contract and thus end the expansion force upon disengagement of the wedges.
As disclosed in claim 2, by configuring the grooves and the wedges with a shape on the sides which slopes towards the outside of the tubes, an evenly distributed expansion of the interior tube against the outer tube is ensured.
As disclosed in claim 3, by configuring several grooves along the tube, such as three grooves at equal distances to each other, a very uniform compression and thus assembly of the tubes is obtained.
As disclosed in claim 4, by providing the wedge body with one or more thread holes extending from without and inwards, and by also providing holes through the outer tube, an outwardly directed tigthening of the wedges is easily and safely obtained by means of bolts through the holes.
Finally, as disclosed in claim 5, it is expedient to provide the interior tube with a base plate at the end, whereby the adjustable assembly can be established at the lower part of the tube where it causes no inconvenience to the user of the playground equipment.